Elder Furi
Elder Furi is a white Furi who is the leader of the Super Moshis, in Moshi Monsters. He used to be friends with Dr. Strangeglove. Biography Character Encyclopedia Main Elder Furi is the ultra-powerful leader of the Super Moshis. Old and very wise, he can often be heard chanting "ohmmm"! Great mystery surrounds his past. Some say that as a baby he tripped and fell into the Well of Wisdom, and the rest is history. Let's just say Elder Furi would pass any exam on any subject without even trying! Mountain retreat Elder Furi spent many years in a remote hut on Mount Sillimanjaro, before returning to the City to train the Super Moshis. No one knows what he did there, but it probably involved eating garlic marshmallows and learning new languages like Furlish and Poppetonian. Super Moshiversity ''' This clever monster studied Superness at the Super Moshiversity. Back then he was known as Younger Furi and his best friend was Lavender Troggs - who later became the evil Dr Strangeglove! '''Data file Hangouts: Super Moshi HQ and his hut on Mount Sillimanjaro Catchphrase: "Respect your elders." Enemies: Dr Strangeglove and the rest of C.L.O.N.C Notes: * Mysterious staff can project the Super Moshi emblem into the sky. * Flowing fur and beard show that Elder Furi hates going to the hairdressers! Moshipedia Elder Furi If it's guidance you seek, look no further because Elder Furi is the all-seeing, all-knowing leader of the Super Moshis. He might seem a bit old and crusty, but this ultra-powerful monster knows everything there is to know about... well, everything. How? Rumour has it he tumbled into the mythical Well of Wisdom as a baby and emerged chanting 'Ohmmmmm!' through his flowing beard. Younger Furi Younger Furi was the best friend of one Lavender Troggs while the two of them were studying at Super Moshiversity. He eventually grew up to become Elder Furi. Fiction *College friend to Dr. Strangeglove. Will not stop calling him his original name "Lavender". *Gets kidnapped a lot by Dr. Strangeglove. *Nobody cared at the beginning of Season 2 and he escaped and was lost in the jungle till Jollywood mission. *Utter goofball in the comics where he asks Super Moshis to help him get toilet paper or fix his air conditioning. Design Elder Furi wears a grey hoodie featuring teal-tinted patterns. In addition to this, he has a beard virtually as long as his entire body and is most commonly seen possessing a mystic staff holding several multicoloured pieces of gems, fittingly known as Rox. Once described to have had a passionate relationship with Dr. Strangeglove (alias his name Lavender Troggs), Elder Furi once had a seemingly close bond with his now arch-rival. His other close relationships hold many major figures in Moshi Monsters itself, such as the Super Moshis. He currently resides in Monstro City. Trivia *He owns four Musky Huskies, one white (White Fang), one brown (Brownie), one blue (Blue Fang), and one red/pink (Pinky), all seen in Snow Way Out!. *There is a statue of him on Main Street, which replaced Timernator's statue. *There was once a contest to find Elder Furi's origin story. *Elder Furi is one of the only main monsters in Moshi Monsters to not appear in the movie. *Elder Furi's silver foil series 2 card is the best in the series, having an unparalleled 100/100 'Weird Beard Whip' Mash and 'Ancient Staff Shield' Mosh. Gallery In-Game Elder Furi winking thumbs up.png ElderFuriSickBedYes.png ElderFuriSickBedNo.png Elder furi for hong bong.png staff.png|Staff Mash-Up Cards TC Elder Furi series 2.png TC_Elder_Furi_series_2_silver_foil.png TC Elder Furi series 3.png Other Moshiversity.jpg|Elder Furi and Dr. Strangeglove graduating from the Super Moshiversity. Elder Furi Statue.png|Statue of Elder Furi seen on Main Street. Elder Furi's Hut.png|The location, Mt. Sillimanjaro, where his home is. Glumpingelder.png Elder furi.jpg Elder furi missing.jpg Elder Furi plush vivid.png|Plush toy Young Elder Furi.png|A younger Elder Furi is shown at the back Category:Furi Category:Characters